


snow storms

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: hardzello fluff
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: tumblr asks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 11





	snow storms

When Joe had fallen asleep, he was alone, curled into himself and trying to combat the cold. The heating wasn’t working properly and a snowstorm was supposed to blow through at around midnight so the actor thought that the best thing to do was sleep through it. And when his apartment door creaked open at about 1 am, he didn’t stir at all.

Ben walked into the dark apartment, thankful that it was slightly warmer than outside and that Joe left the spare key in the same spot every time. He left his tiny suitcase by the door, taking off his shoes as he tiptoed to his boyfriend’s room. The blond opened the door, not sure if he was still awake, but found just a lump in the sheets instead. With a quiet huff of laughter, he stepped into the room. As quietly as possible, he shed his pants but left his shirt, before lifting the sheets and slipping in.

The other male was cooler than Ben would have expected. Out of habit and concern, he shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around him before tangling their legs. The sleeping man let out an incoherent murmur while shifting to get more comfortable in his lover’s arms. A soft smile flirted across Ben’s lips as he settled in for the night.

—

Harsh, white light made it’s way past Joe’s curtains and right to his eyes. In a vain attempt to make his morning warmth last, he tried to roll over onto his front and bury his head into his pillow, only to find that he was trapped. Suddenly feeling a little bit more awake, he opened his eye’s and wiggled back. Once his eye’s adjusted, he saw Ben, eye’s fluttering open and meeting his. It took the American a few moments to process that his boyfriend was in New York and in his bed, cuddling him.

Once the pieces clicked in his mind, Joe’s eyes widened and threw himself back into the other’s waiting arms. He pushed his head into his neck and placed a light kiss there before snuggling in as deep as he could.

“Good morning, love,” The blond whispered, pressing his lips into the ginger’s hair. All Joe did was let out a light hum, breathing him in.

“I love you, Benny,” He said, letting his eyes drift closed.

The arms around Joe tightened for a moment, pulling them impossibly closer. Just before he fell back into his slumber, a soft voice responded.

“Not more than I love you, Joey.”


End file.
